Emilka
Miałam wtedy jedenaście lat. Przez jedenaście lat byłam lekko rozpieszczoną jedynaczką wiodącą spokojne życie kręcące się wokół zajęć tanecznych, nieustannej uwagi rodziców oraz moich dwóch kochanych chomików, nazwanych Alan i Kiki. Tak, moje życie było dosyć monotonne, ale szczęśliwe, do czasu... Do czasu aż rodziców nie wzięło na dobroczynność i postanowili adoptować dziecko w moim wieku. Było mi to bardzo nie w smak - wolałabym jakąś malutką siostrzyczkę lub braciszka. Rodzoną siostrzyczkę lub braciszka. Jednak rodzice uznali, że nie daliby rady zajmować się dzieckiem 24 godziny na dobę, poza tym chcieli pomóc jakiemuś niechcianemu lub osieroconemu dziecku. Tak oto, pomimo moich otwartych protestów, w naszym domu pojawiła się Emilka. Miała jedenaście lat, tak jak ja, miała rudobrązowe loki, bladą buzię. Była bardzo ładna. Nie dość, że rodzice "próbowali sprawić, by poczuła się u nas jak w domu", czyli zwyczajnie zamiast mnie, to jej poświęcali cały swój czas. Emilka była również o niebo piękniejsza ode mnie. Była też strasznie cicha. Prawie nic nie mówiła, nawet kiedy siedziała z nami w pokoju, często zapominaliśmy, że tu jest. Zachowywała się, jakby jej nie było, nie narzucała się. Dlatego ją tolerowałam. Jednak pewnego dnia, jakiś miesiąc po adopcji Emilki, wszystko się zmieniło. Wstałam tego dnia wcześniej niż inni i zeszłam na dół, by pobawić się z moimi chomikami. Ten widok przeraził mnie i przyprawił o mdłości. Po klatce biegał przerażony Alan, a w jej kącie leżał Kiki...z oderwaną głową. Widać było sterczące z łebka włókna - układy pokarmowy, krwionośny, mięśnie. Tak, było to do granic obrzydliwe, jednak jeszcze silniej niż wstręt odczuwałam rozpacz - mój kochany Kiki! Jak to się mogło stać?! Zaczęłam krzyczeć z przerażenia i wściekłości na tego, kto mi to zrobił, płakać ze smutku i poczucia bezradności. Zbiegli się wszyscy - mama, tata, Emilka. Właściwie to wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, kto to zrobił. Moja mama nie zabiłaby Kikiego, tata tak samo...ja nie lunatykowałam. Więc mogła to być tylko Emilka, jedyna, w gruncie rzeczy, obca osoba w naszym domu. Oczywiście rodzice najpierw wzięli pod uwagę włamanie jakiegoś psychopaty, nie chcieli uwierzyć w to, co zrobiła ich kochana Emilcia, jednak gdy przeszukali dom, nikogo nie znaleźli, a śladów włamania nie było. Zaciągnęli Emilkę do psychologa. Wierzyli, że uda się cywilizowanie z nią porozmawiać i ustalić przyczyny masakrycznego zabójstwa mojego chomika. Ja wnosiłam do nich o natychmiastowe odesłanie Emilki stamtąd, skąd przybyła, czyli - do domu dziecka. Rodzice jednak postanowili dać jej drugą szansę. Jednak dwa tygodnie potem, gdy ja, rodzice i Emilka zeszliśmy na dół, by zjeść śniadanie, ujrzeliśmy mojego drugiego chomika, Alana, zdekapitowanego, tak samo, jak wcześniej Kiki! Emilka zachowała kamienną twarz. Moi rodzice byli zaaferowani, ale nadal nie ślepo wściekli i agresywni, jak ja. Serio, chciałam ją rozerwać na strzępy! Jednak wtedy tata przytrzymywał mnie, a mama spokojnie, acz chłodno wypytywała Emilkę: - Czemu zabiłaś chomika Lenki? Powiedz, czemu zabiłaś Alana. Chciałaś, żeby Lenie było smutno? Ton jak do dwuletniego dziecka, które samo nie wiedziało, co robi! Po tym deszczu pytań i tak nic im nie powiedziała. Zmierzyła ich tylko gniewnym, ale zarazem wystraszonym wzrokiem i uciekła do swojego pokoju. Taka zraniona niby. A ja co mam powiedzieć?! Zamordowała mi kochanych pupili! Znów umówili ją do psychologa. Tylko tyle mogli zrobić. No, ja osobiście wiedziałam, co jeszcze mogli zrobić: mogli ją oddać z powrotem do domu dziecka i niech tam czeka na świrów, którzy lubią odrywać głowy zwierzętom! Po kolejnym miesiącu zaczęłam zamęczać rodziców o kolejne zwierzę. Kupili mi śliczną, kremową kotkę o imieniu Lila. Bardzo się zaprzyjaźniłyśmy. Kotka spała w moim pokoju, żebym mogła bronić ją przed Emilką. Pewnego razu obudziłam się w środku nocy i zobaczyłam, jak przy uchylonych drzwiach do mojego pokoju stoi Emilka. Wpatrywała się w przestrzeń, dłonie ułożone miała tak, jakby coś w nich trzymała. Po chwili przesunęła jedną dłoń nad drugą, ścisnęła ją, przekręciła i uniosła. Potem sobie poszła. Było to dosyć przerażające. Przez dłuższy czas nie mogłam zasnąć, ale w końcu mi się udało. Gdy się obudziłam, zobaczyłam, że głowa mojej Lili została odcięta, wszędzie była krew... Miałam już tego dosyć. Zabrano mi kolejnego zwierzaczka! Okazało się, że tym razem rodzice umieścili przy moim łóżku kamerę, która nagrała całą akcję. Niby nie chciałam oglądać, jak Emilka pozbawia Lilę głowy, jednak wolałam zobaczyć na własne oczy to, co się stało, a nie wierzyć w opowieści rodziców mające na celu usprawiedliwienie Emilci. Tak. Na ekranie laptopa, z którego leciało nagranie, było widać Emilkę. Weszła do mojego pokoju, podeszła do legowiska Lili. Miała zacięty, lekko nieobecny wyraz twarzy. Miała ze sobą piłę. Wtedy zrobiła coś dziwnego: zamachnęła się piłą na powietrze za nią i...gdy podeszła do Lili bardzo blisko, rodzice zastopowali nagranie. Widzieliśmy wszyscy już dosyć. Dopiero teraz naprawdę naskoczyli na Emilkę. Wypytywali ją, czemu to zrobiła, oskarżali, że chcieli dla niej jak najlepiej, a ona zabija zwierzęta ich córki... Ona nie chciała mówić, jednak w końcu im odpowiedziała: - To on mi kazał - powiedziała tylko. Rodzice skonsultowali się z psycholog i z przełożoną domu dziecka, z którego zabrali Emilkę. Razem doszły do wniosku, że Emilce mógł przyśnić się jej ojciec, któremu ją niedawno odebrano, gdyż używał wobec niej przemocy fizycznej i psychicznej. Mogło jej się śnić, że mówił jej, by zabiła chomiki i kota. Lekarz przepisał jej wtedy jakieś leki na sen, by dobrze spała, bez koszmarów, i rzeczywiście - Emilka przesypiała całą noc, nie wychodziła ze swojego pokoju. * Teraz obie mamy po szesnaście lat i mamy pokój razem - niegdyś mój pokój zajmuje nasz mały braciszek Filip. Ja i Emila lubimy się, jesteśmy jak siostry, którymi w pewnym sensie jesteśmy naprawdę. Tamte dzieje są zbyt dawne, by do nich wracać. Jednak nie kupiliśmy żadnego nowego zwierzaka. Emila tego nie chciała. Nie dziwię się jej. Czasem, gdy budzę się w środku nocy, widzę ją siedzącą na łóżku i powtarzającą te same gesty co wtedy, przed zabiciem Lili - jakby odrywała komuś lub czemuś głowę. Czasem też wykonuje ruchy, jakby próbowała kogoś odpędzić od siebie. Nie chcę niepokoić moich rodziców, ale... Wtedy, po trzecim zabójstwie któregoś z moich zwierzaków domowych, spytałam Emilkę, jak wygląda jej ojciec. Podobno jest niskim, ale silnym blondynem o niebieskich oczach. Spytałam ją także, jak wygląda ten, który kazał jej zabijać zwierzęta. Ona powiedziała, że on był cały czarny i w ogóle nie miał oczu. Jestem pewna, że to nie był jej ojciec. Kategoria:Opowiadania